Complications of Love
by saraalyssa09
Summary: Alfred was just a normal guy, going about his life as if there was nothing that could go wrong. After he meets a certain Brit one night, his life is completely changed. Will his life ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alfred was just a normal guy, going about his life as if there was nothing that could go wrong. After he meets a man one night, his life is completely changed. Will his life ever be the same again?

Chapter 1: The meeting

Alfred was walking down the dark alleys of Denver with his signature bomber jacket zipped all the way up. It was a little cold because it was the middle of December. He was walking home from a long day at work. Though he was only a modest waiter, he wanted to become a chef. It's not really much of a dream, but he prefers not to serve food he can't eat. Being a chef meant you could make the food without having to hand it off to someone else yourself. He thought it was better than being tempted with the food full on. As he was pondering his thoughts, he accidently bumped into someone.

He jumped back, looked around and said, "Oh man, sorry dude!" He paused and looked down a little. This person was glaring at him with stunning green eyes.

The stranger said, "Watch where you're going, you bloody git!"

Alfred was surprised to hear the British accent all the way in Denver, but decided not to comment. "I said I was sorry. Gezz bro, lighten up." He said while keeping eye contact with those green eyes.

Alfred looked down and noticed that he made the stranger spill a liquid all over his dark green jacket. Alfred looked shocked. "I'm so sorry dude! I had no idea I spilt stuff on your jacket!"

The stranger chuckled, realizing that the boy with the blue eyes was genuinely sorry. "It's alright chap, it'll come off in the wash"

"Okay sweet, my name is Alfred, and I'm still sorry dude." Alfred said being careful not to set off the short man's temper.

"It's fine Alfred, my name is Arthur." Arthur looked up and smirked at Alfred. Arthur asked "So, what is a young man, such as you, doing wondering the alleys of Denver so late at night?"

Alfred looked at him and laughed "I'm on my way home from work, and I'm 23, so I'm not that young bro. Do you need help getting around town? I know of a café with great hot cocoa! Would you like to go? Since it would probably be best to get outta the cold asap, since your jacket is wet."

Arthur was taken aback by Alfred's bluntness. Does he even realize we aren't all buddy buddy just because he has some sort of manners? He realized Alfred just said he was 23 and Arthur started blushing slightly of embarrassment. Did he just offer to take him out or something? No, they had just met, that would be silly. "Well I'm 25, so I am fully capable of taking care of myself! That's a good idea though, I suppose. You're paying though, since you spilt my tea all over me."

Alfred laughed loudly, "Alright man! Follow me." He started walking away chuckling because Arthur was all flustered. Was he really that charming? He didn't doubt it, he was told to be quite the flirt, but never with a guy before.

Arthur followed him quietly with his head down. If he was honest with himself, he really didn't know his way around at all. Since the incident, he didn't really care where he went or who he met. No one would truly accept him for who he is anyway, so what's the point in making friends? The only reason he went with the lad was because he seemed genuinely kind.

After a bit of quiet walking, they arrived at the café Alfred was talking about. As it turns out, this is where Arthur got his surprisingly delicious tea.

Alfred laughed, "What a coincidence! Now I can buy you a new cup. I'm guessing since your accent sounds British, you'll want Earl Grey?"

Arthur tried to hide his blush and he chuckled lightly. "Actually, that's exactly what I want."

Alfred fist pumped the air happily. "Heck yeah! Go find us a table Artie! I'll order us drinks and some doughnuts."

"My name is Arthur, not 'Artie' and okay just don't get those damn jelly filled, they taste like arse." Arthur said bluntly. There was no way he was ruining his jacket more that it was with the chance of jelly spilling on him. He had no idea why Alfred was being so friendly with him, but he decided it was only polite to be friendly back.

Alfred laughed to himself and ordered the drinks and food. When he went to look for Arthur he saw him at a table by the window. Since this café was one that was good but wasn't too busy all the time, it was small and had a handful of round tables around the room. It was really nice, in Alfred's opinion. Anyway, when Alfred actually got a good look at him, he saw he was actually quite cute. His shaggy blonde hair complemented his eyes. He had huge eyebrows, but somehow they complemented his face perfectly. He had a slender, slightly muscled body that looked a little like a woman's but it wasn't bad, it looked good. He had on khakis with brown dress shoes. His jacket was put on the back of the chair so I could see his green vest with a white dress shirt on under it. All in all, he looked pleasant. Alfred looked away and blushed when Arthur turned to him. Was he really just staring at him? He has never looked at a dude like that. He really needed to cut back on reading those books Kiku gave him.

Arthur turned to look at Alfred and started to look him over curiously. He wasn't bad looking, he was in fact very attractive. Arthur wasn't afraid to think that since he was openly gay. Arthur could tell he worked out because his arms were tones to perfection and he just appeared to be built. He had golden blonde hair that shined with health, he even had a cowlick that stuck up on top of his head that made him look adorable. He was tan and the clothes he wore looked just right. I mean, who else could pull off a brown bomber jacket, a dress shirt with a green tie, and over that a long sleeved tan shirt and pants to match? No one, in Arthur's mind anyway. Alfred glasses didn't even take away from him being stunning. Arthur blushed deeply when Alfred approached. "It took you forever, you wanker."

At that Alfred pouted, "It took a while for them to make all the doughnuts I ordered."

Arthur looked at the 3 boxes of a dozen doughnuts and looked surprised, "What the bloody hell? Why do you need so many damn doughnuts?"

Alfred laughed and a light pink went over his cheeks. "I got 'em in case you were hungry too." Alfred said while laughing lighter than he had been at first

Arthur just laughed, took his tea in his hands, took a sip and sighed contently. Alfred smiled at this and said "So, I guess the hero did well?"

Arthur looked up shooting Alfred a half-hearted glare. "I suppose, so I guess we should start getting to know each other, then?" Alfred nodded.

From then they talked about what the other was doing with life and they joked around like old friends, even though they had just met. They exchanged contact information and said their goodbyes, promising to meet up again for another pleasant evening such as that. Alfred had to promise not to spill tea on Arthur again. Little did they know, this would be the start of chaos in the town and within their own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:/ okay I'm sorry guys. My computer is screwy and it deleted my second chapter so I had to start over. I'm sorry but it probably won't be edited well. Oh and you can thank my friend Fallen99 for this story over all. Without her, I wouldn't have ever had the guts to post the first chapter. It probably won't be as good to me as the first second chapter but I hope you like it none the less. Enjoy Chapter two of Complications of Love!~**

Chapter 2: Getting 'acquainted'

It had been two weeks already since the two men have been talking. They seemed inseparable. They found out that the other worked close to the café they met formally at (but they didn't Google each other or anything.) So, they met up every day for lunch.

They were, in fact, at lunch right now.

Alfred was listening and laughing at Arthur's new tale about a leprechaun who caught him looking at his gold.  
"So wait, wait you're saying that he actually chased you through Scotland trying to get back whatever you 'stole'? OMG that's hilarious Artie!" Alfred exclaimed while laughing a little lighter.

Arthur thought it was funny, sure, but to him it was scary. "Yes that is what happened, and my arse of a brother, Iain, wouldn't let me take refuge in his home because he thought I was faking. He and my other two brothers have always picked on me because of my 'imaginary friends' and they even beat me up.." Arthur got a lost look in his forest eyes and a frown was traced on his face.

Alfred grew concerned at this change of mood, "Hey Artie, what's wrong? You and your siblings have a bad history?

"Something along those lines, yes." Arthur looked up with sad eyes. "You're just lucky Matthew is as nice to you as he is. I would love it if my brothers bloody accepted me for who I am.. And I know you don't believe me either, about my magical friends. But they are real, I've seen them and talked to them and over all, loved them. They were all who accepted me, and my only friends until I met you, you wanker."

Alfred felt a pang in his heart. How could such a cool guy like Arthur be rejected? Sure, he is a little crazy, but really he's super awesome and totally cool. As the hero, he will have help Arthur make more friends! Hopefully, it will make his sad expression go away for good. "I have a totally awesome idea! We could make you more friends!"

Arthur nearly spit out his tea. What Alfred really serious about this? "Alfred, I've never been good with people. I can't socialize sober. And also I don't like.." He was cut off by an enthusiastic American.

"OMG you drink?! How come you didn't tell me before? I know a bunch of good clubs that aren't full of hookers. Although there is the occasion.." "NO I refuse to go to a club. Last time I went to one it was in London and they had to carry me out of it for sexually harassing the bloody strippers." Arthur shuttered. Alfred pouted, "So? That just makes it more rememberable."

"Alfred, rememberable isn't a correct term. The most correct way to say that would be 'That just makes it memorable. Also, I won't be in that situation again where I won't be able to control myself. It's not fair to the people around me and no one would want to be my friend if I was all over them the whole night. Also, aren't clubs a little over done? I'd go to a bar but only to have a few beers and a bar with a few people. That's all."

Alfred's eyes twinkled with excitement, "Oh this is gunna be so awesome! I can feel it already! What day to you wanna go? I'm off weekends and I get off early Friday afternoons!"

Arthur sighed, "Well I could take off early this Friday and we could go, then the weekend could be as a recovery days of sorts."

Alfred was shaking in his seat with excitement. "Bro this is gunna be totally awesome! I hope you have something totally bad ass to wear!"

Arthur, of course, hadn't thought about dressing 'bad ass' in years. Not since his teenage years back when he went through that punk stage. Though he does still enjoy punk rock. "I'll see what I can have." Though he knew he threw that stuff out years ago. It was Wednesday, so he had plenty of time to go shopping for something suitable for a bar.

Alfred just looked at Arthur as he was lost in thought. It was funny, Alfred had come to develop a crush on Arthur, of course Arthur could never know. Though Alfred knew Arthur was openly gay, he wasn't. He figured he was bisexual, or should be. He hadn't ever found anyone attractive, except Arthur. Arthur was so, different. He wouldn't have admitted to himself that it was a crush if he didn't think about the Brit every day. Now, he thought Arthur's ideas about magic were a little off the wagon, but that didn't take away from his affections for him. He was going to continue to be his friend, at least until he knew him longer. Alfred snapped out of his thoughts when Arthur spoke up a little louder.

"Alfred? Were you even listening you bloody git?" seeing the Americans confused face, Arthur sighed. " I was saying, we need to meet up here a little after 6 on Friday evening so that we can get to whatever blasted bar you have in mind."

Alfred's eyes shined with excitement once again. "Right! Just make sure to look awesome, 'kay? There's gunna be some pretty awesome people there, and I'm sure you'll want to make a good impression, since you're all about mannerisms and shit."

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Of course, I'll get my finest suit out to impress drunkards. I'll be fine." Arthur looked at his watch. "Bloody hell! I have to get back to work!" Damn, how was Arthur going to explain this one to Ludwig, he guessed he'd just have to wing it. "I'll have to skip our meeting tomorrow; I have a new case that needs my full attention tomorrow, so I'll see you Friday for lunch?"

"Yeah sure dude! It's cool, Good luck with ya boss!" Alfred said and he watched as Arthur waked away. He was going to make sure he impressed Arthur Friday. He'll have time to go shopping for clothes tomorrow.

As Arthur left, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, just because he was a lawyer didn't mean a case every needed his FULL attention, he had time tomorrow to go to the shopping center tomorrow and pick out an appropriate outfit for this bar outing. He wouldn't let Alfred know this, but he was excited and nervous. What if something happened while he was drinking? What if he lets something slip? He decided he would have to be extra careful around Alfred Friday.

*Thursday Alfred's POV*

Alfred was nervously looking at a dark purple shirt. Would this one be good enough? He definitely didn't want to over dress, but he didn't want to appear to have no sense of fashion. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Can I, like, help you sir?" said a feminine voice.

When Alfred turned around, he was shocked. He was facing a man with shoulder length hair who was wearing a light pink shirt and white skinny jeans. "Umm, yeah, I'm going drinking with a friend and I need help deciding what to wear."

"I totally understand! Do you, like, have a crush on your friend?" He shifted his weight to one leg and put his hands on his hips.

"That's totally none of your business.." Alfred looked at his nametag. "Feliks."

The man, Feliks, chuckles lightly. "I'm just trying to help; I know how to impress someone, obviously." Feliks flipped his hair. "By the way, what's your name?"

Alfred shrugged. "Okay, then please help! Haha and my name is Alfred. Now, should I buy this purple shirt? Or is it to showy for a bar?"

"Well, I think you should buy this light blue shirt with, like, these black pants." Feliks pulled a pair of black dress pants off the rack and a light blue long sleeved shirt beside the purple one. "The light blue totally matches your eyes, and the black will make you look thinner. Though you don't need to look thinner, this is just the outfit I would recommend. Also, a pair of casual black shoes would go great with the outfit. You'll completely blow your friend away. But, you might want to try on the clothes to make sure you like it." And with that, Feliks led Alfred to a dressing room without giving him a chance to say a word. "I'll go get a co-worker of mine for a second opinion." Feliks hurried off.

Alfred just shrugged and went into the small dressing room. It had a bench on one end of it, and a long mirror on the other end. Alfred took off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He could admit he was pretty attractive. He only hoped Arthur thought so too. He got dressed, and he had to say, everything Feliks said was right, his eyes really did pop with this shirt on, and his skin looked bronze. The pants fit perfectly and he was very pleased with what the man had chosen out.

He walked out just as Feliks was dragging a man toward him. The man had light brown hair that was a little longer than Feliks' and he noted that both their eyes were a pretty shade of green. But not as pretty as Arthur's eyes of course.

"Oh my goodness! Look at him Toris! He looks totally hot!" Feliks was pointing excitedly at Alfred. Toris sighed. "He means that in the most professional way possible, of course. But I agree, good job picking his outfit Feliks."

"Wait Toris? …. OMG dude! We went to high school together! Do you remember the name Alfred F. Jones?" Alfred's turn to be excited.

Toris tilted his head in thought. Then it seemed like it clicked. "Oh my, now I remember. Captain of the football team and the smartest guy in Science class! How have you been Alfred?"

"That's me! I've been great! How about you? And thanks dudes for the compliment about the outfit. Do you think my friend will like it?" Alfred said nervously.

"I've been great, Feliks and I are in a relationship actually." Toris said and chuckled. "And Alfred, your friend is going to be blown away."

"Hey! That's what Feliks said when he picked out the outfit! You got yourself a fashion genius Toris. Haha!" Alfred said and laughed. After he paid for his clothes, they made a little more small talk and Alfred left.

"How do you think his date is going to go?" Toris asked when Alfred was out of ear shot.

"He'll be fine, he seems like he totally likes this guy." Feliks said absently. Feliks turned to Toris and smiled at his boyfriend. "I remember being that nervous when we had our first date."

Toris smiled and laughed as he remembered. "I remember being worse. I even wore mismatch shoes."

Feliks laughed. They hugged and got back to work.

*Thursday Arthur's POV*

Arthur didn't want to show up in the same ole clothes he wore every day. That's why he was in this situation. He had to remind himself that this is for Alfred, and that would be the only reason he asked the frog to go shopping with him.

"Mon ami! This shirt would look absolutely fabulous on you!" Francois held up a shirt that looked like the French flag.

Arthur scoffed. "Sod off and be serious. I need to find something that will actually look good." He smirked when he heard the Frenchman gasp.

"But Arthur, the French colors make everyone look good! My country colors could even make your eyebrows look sexy!" Francois laughed when the Brit tried to pummel him with a clothes hanger.

"Francis! This is not the time for your insults. I shouldn't have even asked you for help. "Arthur raised his voice then lowered it. "You know how bad I am at dates. This isn't a date in particular but I still don't want to look like I over tried. Can you help me find something, please?"

"Of course, I am an expert at love and fashion." Francois flipped his hair out of his blue eyes and smirked. "Now, let's see what we can find for your little date."

Francois dragged Arthur around the stores until he found a store he liked.

"Eee! Arthur! Look at this green shirt! It would make your eyes stand out of that mop you call hair! And these tan slacks would look fantastic with it! And these black dress shoes would help to make you look more comfortable, since you are a man of dressing up, this is downsized!" Francois was practically skipping around the store which made Arthur chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Thanks frog, turns out you can be useful!" Arthur smirked as Francois sighed.

"Alright mon ami, I have to go, pay for your things and have 'fun' tomorrow on your date!" Francois winked as we walked out of the store and Arthur blushed. He did want to have fun tomorrow, but not the fun Francois was implying.

After Arthur paid for his clothes he went home and made himself a nice cup of tea. He sat down on his couch and sipped his tea while he thought about Alfred. He thought of his sunny smile, his loud melodious laugh, and his sky blue eyes. He shook his head and sighed. He hoped he didn't have such thoughts during their outing tomorrow.

Tomorrow holds many surprises for Alfred and Arthur, but how will they react to these surprises? Will Alfred be able to look at Arthur the same again?

**Author's note:/ I tried making it longer to make up for the late update. I have three more weeks of school, so after that I'll have all the time in the world. Sorry if any or all the Characters are OOC, I'll try to fix it, but at the moment it is as it is. Just let me know bros and sis's. Have a grand evening or night or morning or whatever the time of day is. Hasta la Pasta!~ **


End file.
